Colorful Koi
by Yurara Yuki
Summary: She considers herself an orphan, though she knows her parents are probably alive somewhere. Somewhere. She doesn't care. The day they left her was the day they died in her heart. The only two people she wants to see again are her little brothers. OC-based story. May be romance later.
1. chapter zero: prologue

She considers herself an orphan, though she knows her parents are probably alive somewhere. Somewhere. She doesn't care. The day they left her was the day they died in her heart. The only two people she wants to see again are her little brothers. OC-based story. May be romance later.

-x-

 **A/N: Hello, readers! I just got into the HxH fandom recently (and completely absorbed every good fanfic, including the ones on WattPad, AO3, and Quotev), and now I need more. But I couldn't find any! So now I'm making my own.**

-x-

chapter zero: prologue

-x-

"Kohaku-chan?"

Said girl stands up. "Yes, Mother?"

"We can only keep two."

Kohaku furrows her eyebrows. What does that mean?

The young six year old tries to contemplate it as best as she can. "What does that mean, Mother?" Kohaku finally inquires.

"Choose, Kohaku. It's either you or your two brothers. Choose who will stay." Kohaku's mother replies.

Kohaku is quiet. She is quiet because she doesn't understand. "What do you mean by that, Mother? I don't get it—"

Slap.

Her mother shrieks, tears in her eyes. "Stop making this harder than it needs to be, Kohaku! Choose who lives! You, or your brothers!"

Kohaku's emerald eyes are wide. "Mother?"

"Choose, Kohaku! Just do it!" Mother screams at Kohaku.

And Kohaku doesn't understand. But seeing her mother like this makes her feel bad.

However, Kohaku is smart enough to know that Mother wants her to make a decision.

She looks at the still, sleeping forms of her brothers in Father's arms. Father has been quiet for this entire time.

Sanke and Showa Koizumi. Kohaku's twin, four year old little brothers.

She knew from the moment she first saw them that she loved them.

Kohaku looks up at her parents.

"I choose them."

A single tear falls down her cheek, and she doesn't know why.

-x-

She goes by Miku now. The last syllable from her surname and first name. Koizumi. Kohaku. Miku.

It's a way to commemorate her parents, and yet distance herself from that memory.

What happened that night?

They left her. Granted, it may not have been completely willfully, but they left her.

And while Miku knows it spared her brothers, she can't forgive them.

When she fell asleep that night, they brought her to Meteor City. And they simply... left her.

She woke up amidst a dump, and immediately knew they wouldn't be coming back for her.

What does she have left?

The answer is: nothing.

She has naught but the clothes on her back.

But she knows she wants to see her brothers again. Even if they don't remember her.

Her. Kohaku.

At remembering her name, she laughs. Her parents had an odd sense of humor, naming their children after the three main breeds of nishikigoi. Also more commonly known as koi or carp.

Kohaku, Sanke, and Showa.

Today, it becomes just Sanke and Showa.

She lets Kohaku Koizumi fade away into a distant memory that morning, as she watches the sun rise.

Now, she is Miku. Just Miku. And she will survive. Survive for what, she does not know.

-x-

 **Yes, it's a very short prologue! I'm not a very big fan of long prologues (unless they're interesting). Short and sweet is the way to go! Anyways, please let me know if I should continue this. If I do, I will update once a week. Probably on Sundays.**

 **R &R, please? I like constructive criticism. Flames are just +1 on my review count.**

 **If this is unclear to you, it will probably become clearer in the next chapter.**

 **And if you have any fic recommendations, PLEASE TELL MEEE.**


	2. chapter one: their strange friendship

She considers herself an orphan, though she knows her parents are probably alive somewhere. Somewhere. She doesn't care. The day they left her was the day they died in her heart. The only two people she wants to see again are her little brothers. OC-based story. May be romance later.

-x-

 **A/N: So, here is the first chapter! Updates will be weekly, starting from now. I'll be updating on the weekends (probably on Fridays or Sundays. I think. We'll see when we get to the next chappie).**

 **Also, forgot to stick this here. Yes, a disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HxH! I only own my OCs.**

-x-

chapter one: their strange friendship

-x-

Miku hums to herself as she casually nabs something from an unsuspecting rich lady's shopping bag.

It's a scarf. A very lavish one, at that. Miku frowns. Such luxury.

Miku doesn't like it.

The fabric is very soft, though. Cashmere, maybe.

She will keep it anyways. After all, she needs to keep warm somehow.

Truth be told, Miku doesn't need it to stay warm. But it's nice.

Miku wraps the soft, navy blue scarf around her neck, admires it for a split second, and continues on.

What did she come here for again?

Oh, yeah. For money to buy first class flight tickets.

What? You think she's going to say food?

Why bother buying when she can just take? It's not like these people will starve if she takes from them.

Plus, Miku makes sure to steal only from the rich. Their food is better, and she doesn't feel quite as bad.

Scratch that, she doesn't feel bad at all.

Anyways, she can't stand second class. The last time she went, the fat dude next to her threw up on her.

Gross was a terrible understatement.

It was safe to say Miku was never stepping foot in second class again.

Where is Miku, you ask?

The Republic of Padokea. She is there to take on the Heavens Arena.

Yes, she can fight. Very well, if she doesn't say so herself. In fact, Miku has even been taught about nen. But only the basic principles so far.

She is eleven.

"Miku." Miku turns as she hears a voice call her name. A familiar voice, belonging to none other than her cheerful little ball of sunshine.

Yeah, not really.

His name is Kalluto Zoldyck. Yes, Miku knows he is an assassin. From a famous family full of them, at that. But he's her little assassin prótegé.

Or maybe it's the other way around.

He's ten years old (younger than her by one and a half years!), and the one who taught her about Nen. He isn't the most qualified teacher, but he's pretty good.

Besides, he's repeating the lessons his mother gave him word for word, according to him.

And she is a Manipulator, according to her water divination results. Which is good, because Kalluto is one too. That means he can give her some advice later.

Miku hasn't gotten the chance to develop her Hatsu yet, though.

"Oh, why hello there, Kallu-chan." Miku waves.

"It's Kalluto, Miku. Kalluto." Kalluto says with the barest amount of irritation audible in his voice.

He is not usually this emotive, though. Usually, it's harder to hear anything in his voice.

And if she didn't know him so well, she wouldn't be able to tell he was sulking. She frowns.

"So, Kalluto. Spill." Miku places her hands on her hips.

He stays quiet. "Nothing's wrong."

Miku sighs and shakes her head. "I've known you for a while now. This isn't nothing."

"...Killu-nii ran away." he says after a short pause.

"Ah. The white haired one?"

"Yes, and... I need a favor." Kalluto admits reluctantly. "An actual, favor favor."

She agrees readily. "Mn, sure. What do you need?" Miku inquires.

Miku was not foolish enough to believe that when Kalluto (finally) agreed to teach her, it was out of the goodness of his heart. It was an equal give and take. A symbiotic relationship, so to say.

It started when Kalluto was on a solo assassination mission. Kalluto was injured and unconscious on the ground.

It was Miku who treated his wounds. Though, she admits when she first saw him, she believed him to be a girl. Needless to say, after dressing those wounds, she figured it out.

He nearly killed her upon waking. If it weren't for the fact that his arms were kind of out of commission (as were his legs), she would have been dead meat.

Theoretically, he probably could have killed her via death bite, but that wasn't how Zoldycks killed. That was vulgar and nasty, and only a last resort.

And when they said last resort, they meant last resort.

He also was in a forced Zetsu, which meant he couldn't have used Nen to kill her.

Somehow, Miku was calm throughout the ordeal, though she didn't know why.

Kalluto left, but not before sticking a piece of folded paper in her pocket, "IOU" scrawled haphazardly.

She knew that Kalluto could not be much older than her little brothers. And yet, she knew he was strong. Very strong.

So logically, of course Miku would ask him to teach her.

It was hard to convince him. But he soon relented when Miku told him she would do him favors.

His first request was candy.

His second was a cake.

His third was a stuffed teddy bear.

Miku was confused, but complied anyway. Apparently, Kalluto had a secret sweet tooth and a penchant for cute things, but did not want his family to know.

Kalluto recommends weights for her to wear, and gives her poison to put in her food.

Miku looks at him like he's crazy, but he simply shrugs and says, "Your choice."

She does, in fact, consume it. Her stomach is absolutely miserable (and it feels like she's choking sometimes), but she bears with it. After all, building an immunity to poisons is probably useful.

He continues to supply her with poisons to take, and she does.

He tells her when to get heavier weights, and she does.

He tells her to meditate for three hours a day, and she does.

He teaches her assassination techniques and asks her to practice them, and she does.

Sometimes, it feels like Kalluto is the older one.

(Miku still can't get over the fact that Kalluto is probably a prettier girl than her, and he's not even a girl.)

Kalluto mostly asks for outside favors that he himself cannot do due to family restrictions, and in turn, he trains her when time allows it. Which is not a lot, but Miku is willing to accept what she can.

Part of the reason she came to the Republic of Padokea is because it's Kalluto's country, which means they can meet up more often, when he isn't away on assassination jobs.

Miraculously, his family does not know about her yet. That, or they've chosen to turn a blind eye.

Either way, she and Kalluto have a strange relationship.

"I want you to take the 287th Hunter Exam." Kalluto states stoically.

"Eh...?" Miku raises a single eyebrow. "What now?"

"Take the 287th Hunter Exam. I am certain that my older brother will be there. I cannot attend for numerous reasons. But you can."

Miku shrugs. "Guess I can. No harm in that. Ooh, a Hunter's License is worth a lot too..." She taps her chin in thought.

Kalluto nods. "Okay. You will qualify, since you turn twelve before the Exam. Also, I suggest you reach the 200th Floor before the Exam if you do not want to start over, so you have a month to take it. It should take around that long, I believe, if not less. The 200th Floor fighters use Nen, by the way."

"It's all on you if I die though."

"Please. You are too stubborn to die." Kalluto scoffs.

Miku smiles. "So, you want me to update you on how your brother is doing?"

"Yes."

"Can do."

She flashes him a smile. His mouth twitches.

-x-

Miku easily reaches the 190th Floor. She can see she has been analyzed by a man with a half untucked shirt and a little boy probably Kalluto's age following. His round glasses glint in a calculating fashion.

He knows Nen. The kid (is his name Sushi or something? Miku can't remember) is fighting also, and he uses Ten in matches. The man is good at heart, but maybe not as trusting.

She has not used Nen in any of her matches yet. Does he know she uses Nen?

That is a possibility. Either way, it probably won't affect her, should he not approach her.

Her signature move before the 200s is a judo flip. It was fun seeing the stunned looks of the audience. How could a little, frail girl like her flip a 300 pound sumo wrestler?

Well, duh. Through weight training. If those lazy people in the audience bothered to train like her, they could do it too.

Finally, she is on the 200th Floor. Kalluto is right when he says that the 200th Floor fighters are all Nen-users, because three are waiting for her. They are using an intimidating Ren, though that isn't very intimidating to her.

Kalluto's can definitely be intimidating. It can be cold and sharp as steel, and yet very smooth and graceful.

Theirs, on the other hand, is like a pool of shallow water in comparison to the deep end.

"Hello," she greets casually, and fiercely emits her own Ren.

They back off soon after that.

Hm. Miku seems to have acquired Kalluto's sadistic tendencies.

She sees a flash of red hair out of the corner of her eye, and a hears a chuckle. His Nen is strong.

Miku tells herself not to mess with him.

But she's finally in the 200s, and the Exam is a couple months away.

Oh, that's right. She had almost forgotten.

"Happy twelfth birthday to me." she says quietly. She has never celebrated it with anyone since she was six.

Kalluto doesn't celebrate birthdays in the first place, but he always finds the time to send a something her way. Like a Chocorobo-kun. How, she doesn't know.

She treats herself to a nice, luscious cupcake that day, and blows out a single candle.

She doesn't wish for anything.

-x-

Miku sits on her large bed in the room she earned the next day. There is a nice view out the window, but she doesn't care for it too much.

She pulls out a notebook from her drawer.

"I need to develop my Hatsu." Miku says aloud. "But I still don't know what I can do..."

Manipulation, manipulation... what could she manipulate?

"Ugh! Why is this so frustrating?" Miku slams her face into a pristine pillow.

That's right. Her creativity streak is zilch.

Miku knows she'll need to develop her Hatsu somehow, if she wants to continue fighting in the 200s. But then again, no more money is given here.

"Maybe I'll just not register and start from the beginning some other time." Miku giggles. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Miku stands up, and rummages around her belongings. "I need to decide what to pack, don't I?" she muses out loud.

She decides to treat it like... a camping trip. A very glorified camping trip with the possibility of AC and getting her hands dirty.

Two extra, identical changes of clothes. Check.

Toiletries (and tampons... just in case it happens. Which it hasn't yet, but you can never be too careful when it comes to these things). Check.

Weapon of choice. She decides to use plain tonfa for the Exam. Check.

Food rations (she hates them, but they get the job done). Check.

Candy, and lots of it~! Check, of course!

She can't survive without her daily sweets. Her sugar intake is dangerously high, but she doesn't care.

Kalluto keeps telling her she'll get fat. And she tells him he's being a hypocrite.

But so far, she hasn't gotten fat, so that's good.

Multifunctional black hooded cloak (for a mysterious air! And to keep warm and cozy). Check.

Water canteen. Check.

The Hunter Exam is drawing near, and Miku absolutely cannot wait! Yep, she is definitely hyped for sure.

She dials Kalluto, seeing as it's one of the times he has told her she is allowed to call him freely.

"Kallu-chan~!" she sings. "Hello."

"What." His voice is flat.

"Hey, don't be like that! I'm taking the Exam soon, you know." Miku pouts playfully, but she sobers. "Aren't you going to tell me how to get in?"

"And here I thought you'd never ask."

"I know it's in Zaban City. But I haven't signed up yet, and I don't know where to go. I'm too lazy to find out for myself, so tell me? Pretty please?"

"You're signed up already. I took care of that part for you. To get in, you need to tell the guy at the restaurant this when you order."

"Order?"

"Yes. So listen. Ask for a steak combo that opens your eyes to the light, for one. When he asks you how you want it, say grilled over a low flame, until cooked."

"...Say that again?" Miku blinks once. Twice. "I didn't get it the first time."

He repeats it (but not before sighing and muttering, "Can't be helped..."), and Miku commits it to memory. "Okay, I think I've got it."

"Good. Because I wasn't about to repeat it for a third time."

"Kallutoooo."

"Don't drag out my name, or you'll wear it out."

"Psh, you totally love me."

"...Shut up."

"Is there anything else?"

"No."

"Okay. Bye—"

"...W-Wait."

"What is it?"

"Could you..." he mumbles something inaudible.

"Hm?"

"Could you sing for me?"

Miku pauses, not knowing how to reply. Is this a request of a friend, or a part of their deal? She doesn't know, but she thinks that either way, it's fine.

"Okay."

-x-


	3. chapter two: the hunter exam

She considers herself an orphan, though she knows her parents are probably alive somewhere. Somewhere. She doesn't care. The day they left her was the day they died in her heart. The only two people she wants to see again are her little brothers. OC-based story. May be romance later.

-x-

 **A/N: Just kidding about the weekly update thing. I'll be updating sporadically until I get into a rhythm. Then I'll be updating weekly. But my sporadic updates are good for you, because new chappie comes sooner. Right? Thx for the reviews, everyone! For questions I PM answers, so check your inbox if you left a question in the reviews. XOXO.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the lovely Miku.**

-x-

chapter two: the hunter exam

-x-

Miku's knapsack is slung over one shoulder.

The orange-haired girl is ready.

She stands in front of the restaurant, looking it up and down. Her green eyes dart between the grand building to its left, then back to the smaller looking restaurant.

They did this on purpose, Miku concludes.

She walks in, recites her lines, is ushered into the back room (which is obviously an elevator of sorts), and is given a number tag.

Number #111.

Not too bad, considering there are a little less than 500 applicants who make it this far every year.

She examines the crowd for Kalluto's white haired brother. He is easily identifiable among the other participants, having a shock of white hair (as opposed to an old man's grey hair or a normal person's hair color).

A chubby old man walks up to her. She greets him politely, but in a detached manner.

"Hello, you must be a rookie!" he says jovially. "My name is Tonpa. Nice to meet you!"

Oh. He probably expects Miku to give her name.

Well, that isn't a problem. It isn't as if she's keeping it a secret.

(Plus, it's not even her true name, but Miku doesn't feel the need to tell him that.)

"Miku. Salutations, Tonpa-san." she greets mildly.

She doesn't trust him. He isn't genuine.

"Miku? Isn't that a girls' name? Oh, I don't mean to be rude or anything."

Idiot. She _is_ a girl.

(Oh, she wants to ask him "Did you just assume my gender?" so badly, but she refrains.)

But with her hair stuffed into a newsboy cap, maybe it doesn't seem so. Plus, who expects a girl to take the Hunter Exams?

Miku can only see about three or four out of the couple hundreds of examinees. How sad.

She is no feminist, but she certainly prefers gender equality over misogyny.

Her overall attire (a plain long sleeved light blue T-shirt and baggy khaki shorts, along with the navy blue cashmere scarf she kept from that rich lady) is gender neutral, as is her voice pitch (which can lead people to draw their own conclusions). Her black cloak is still in her bag. Yes, she puts effort into an androgynous appearance.

She doesn't correct his misconception, and instead shrugs.

When he realizes she isn't going to say anything else, he continues to talk, saying that he's taken the Exam over 35 times (that's not an accomplishment, moron, it means you're _inept_ ), and tells her a little bit about the other examinees (which she doesn't mind as much, but he's starting to bother her).

"Tonpa-san, don't you have anything better to do than preying on young boys?" she asks pointedly. She did see Tonpa doing the same thing to Kalluto's white-haired older brother earlier.

"Oh, uh, heh heh, I'll leave you alone then. But here's a drink to commemorate your first Hunter Exam, courtesy of me!" Tonpa rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, and offers her the can.

Miku eyes the can suspiciously (but figures it won't affect her anyway if it's poisoned). She opens it and peers in, sniffing.

Yep. Laxatives.

Whatever. She's thirsty.

When Miku takes a sip, Tonpa appears to be satisfied, and moves on to the next unlucky newbie.

She closes her eyes and continues to drink.

"You do realize that's unsafe to drink, right?"

Miku peeks one eye open. Huh. She didn't expect him, of all people, to approach her.

It was Killua, the brother Kalluto had asked her to watch over. He gestures lazily to the can in her hand.

She finishes off the drink and tosses the can. "I do, yes."

"Then why are you drinking it?" Killua asks curiously.

"Why so inquisitive?" she shoots back.

The white-haired boy shrugs, and at this, she can't help but think of Kalluto. "Name?"

"Before you ask for one, you should give yours first."

Killua sighs, and jerks his thumb to his chest. "I'm Killua."

"Hm... don't feel like giving you my name right now." Miku says nonchalantly, laughing internally when she sees his annoyed expression.

"Tch. Fine. Be that way." he says with a scowl, and Miku knows this will most likely not be the end.

Killua leaves, and Miku notices the number of participants slowly increasing.

Soon, the number of participants climbs to the 400s, and Miku believes the First Phase will soon begin.

The magician is here, too. She watches as he performs his "turn a person's arms to flower petals" trick on an unfortunate participant that had bumped into him. Tonpa told her he is not one to be trifled with (but of course, she already knew that). Number 301 is also a Nen-user. #301 and #44 are both much, much stronger than her. It is best that she avoids them if she can.

#44 is called Hisoka if her memory serves her correctly (it hasn't even been that long, anyway). She remembers he was talking about "unripe little fruits" while she was in hearing range.

He even offered to fight her, but she declined politely, spewing bullshit about how she was "not yet strong enough to be in his presence, much less fight him." But it was true, because she wasn't strong enough. She still isn't.

Miku hopes and prays he doesn't recognize her, but that is highly unlikely. Her most defining feature—her hair—may be covered, but he is sure to recognize her aura.

She spots another boy who seems to be her age as well.

Miku sighs. He's so pure and innocent and earnest and naive (at first glance) and... _simple_ that it makes Miku want to throw up.

He is very unlike her. Or Killua, for that matter.

Or Kalluto, too. And he's younger by a couple years.

Hm. Maybe it's because they're Zoldycks.

She isn't one, but she's kind of sort of being trained by one.

While she herself does go by the motto "don't judge a book by its cover," she can't help but do that. But his mental fortitude and willpower are strong.

A rather strange man named Satotz declares himself to be the examiner of the First Phase, and tells everyone to follow him.

Miku starts to jog lightly, and is dismayed when she sees there isn't an end in sight.

Don't get her wrong, she can run this for hours on end without breaking a sweat, but it's so utterly _boring_.

Miku watches the boy (she'll call him "Purity" in her head) and Kalluto's brother interact (she really needs to stop labelling him as Kalluto's brother), and decides she wants to talk to someone.

Her victim will be the blonde guy with the girly-looking physique Miku saw Purity with earlier.

"Hi."

The blonde raises an eyebrow. He is slightly confused on why Miku would approach him, but doesn't voice it.

Miku continues. "My name's Miku. What's yours?"

She receives a short answer. "Kurapika."

Miku nods in acquiesce. "That sounds like a nice name. What does it mean?"

Kurapika seems surprised that she asked that, but replies nonetheless. "It means something along 'the glittering light in the darkness', or so I was told."

It is quiet between the two for a moment, before he says something. A question. "How old are you, if you don't mind my asking?"

Miku waves it off. "It's fine. And I'm twelve."

"Just like Gon, huh?" he murmurs.

"Hm?"

Kurapika points to the spiky-haired boy Miku called "Purity" in her head. "So, his name is Gon..."

Gon. Huh. A simple name for a simple boy.

Suddenly, there is another (shirtless) guy next to them.

"Leorio?" Kurapika gives Leorio a dubious glance.

"Who's this squirt?" the said person questions.

"Uh... I'm Miku." she says, introducing herself. Squirt? She's not a squirt.

"Leorio." the man says amidst pants. "Why are there so many kids here?"

"How rude. We're a minority here." Miku sniffs in mock indignation, and Gon and Killua start running beside them.

"Yo! I'm Gon!" the boy pipes up. "Are you twelve too?"

Miku nods. "I'm Miku."

"Ah, so your name is Miku." Killua says, hands behind his head as he runs. "Why did you tell the old man and not me?"

"Oi!" protests Leorio. "I'm from the same generation as all of you! I'm still in my tens!"

"..."

"Uso..."

"No way..."

Miku blinks. Once. Twice. "Okay then." she says. "Whatever you say."

"I'm being serious here!"

"Anyways, I told him because I felt like it." Miku tells Killua, and he scowls again.

"That scowl makes your face look uglier than it already is." she remarks, and he finally gives her a glare.

Gon, ever oblivious (or maybe not), speaks up. "Ne, ne, Killua, Miku! Wanna race up the stairs?"

"Sure, got nothing better to do. You wanna race, Cap Boy?" Killua jeers.

Cap Boy? That was a new one, thinks Miku. "Nah, I'm good." While she can probably keep up with them (probably), she much prefers not to exert herself. Besides, Miku doesn't like attention, and that will probably draw attention.

"Tch. Probably can't keep up."

"I can. Just don't feel like it."

"Hmph."

They begin to speed up, and Leorio mutters something about "kids with too much energy" and Miku snickers.

She separates from them, leaving Leorio and Kurapika to converse.

Soon, the group reaches the end of the tunnel. Miku eyes the man who was too slow and fatigued to reach the end.

Oh well, she thinks. He probably would have died anyway if he actually made it.

Gon and Killua are bickering over who arrived first.

Satotz begins to explain Swindlers' Swamp and Man-Faced Apes, when an actual Man-Faced Ape emerges, pretending to be Satotz.

Miku sighs as Hisoka throws Shu-enforced cards both ways, Satotz being the only who can catch them.

The fakes are dead, and birds swoop down to consume them.

"Che." mumbles Miku. "Is that jester trying to get himself disqualified?"

Not that she minds. If anything, she hopes he does. But that's unlikely. Tonpa told her that he was disqualified last year. He probably is going to restrain himself from lashing out on another examiner, if he wants to pass.

She didn't doubt Satotz before either, but only because she can feel his aura. The ape had no aura.

"Miku-san!" calls Gon. "Do you want to run with us this time?"

"Sure!" Miku replies. "And you don't have to place -san at the end of my name, you know."

"Okay, Miku!" Gon beams, and Miku can't help but think that this kid is a real ray of sunshine. He's too bright for her, though.

Killua scowls (again!), and doesn't look at her. "Why does _he_ have to run with us?" he stage whispers to Gon, pointing at Miku.

Miku rolls her green eyes. "Right here, you know. Next time, have some tact and do it out of earshot."

Killua shrugs. "I didn't really care if you heard or not."

Gon smiles. "Now, now, let's all be friends here! We're all the same age, aren't we? Let's all stick together!"

This kid... Miku shakes her head internally.

"Age doesn't mean automatic friendship, Gon." Killua says, and Miku agrees (though she doesn't say it aloud, lest she give the boy with white hair a big head).

"But we should do it anyway!" Gon insists. "Please, Killua?" And he gives Killua these puppy eyes, all teary and large as saucers. He even adds a pout.

Gon... looks like an actual puppy.

"M-Mou, fine!" Killua exclaims loudly. "Now stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" Gon asks innocently. "I'm not doing anything."

Oh ho. This kid is more sly than Miku initially believed.

"You're hopeless..." Killua shakes his head, and continues to run.

Miku starts to fade out of the conversation, staying by the metaphorical sidelines as Gon and Killua make small talk.

She soon moves to the other side of the runners. Gon and Killua don't notice. Kurapika and Leorio seem to be lagging behind, too.

Something latches onto her ankle, though, restricting her movement.

Miku kicks her leg, but it won't budge. She tries again. And uses her other foot to try to get it off, succeeding only in getting that leg caught too.

...She might need to use Nen for this one.

Reluctantly, she tries to use Nen to repel the dark colored tentacle-vine-rope wrapping around her ankle, but it doesn't work.

What is this thing made of?

Her fingers grab hold of the vine-like rope (that probably belongs to a living creature), and she pulls.

But it is to no avail. And it grabs hold of her dominant arm. Miku flails wildly.

"Shit," she curses uncharacteristically. Now she's the one lagging behind.

Ugh, if Kalluto ever hears about this... She can imagine his face. He'd shake his head condescendingly, and Miku wouldn't be able to look him in the eye.

Suddenly, someone blows into her ear, snapping her out of her musings, and she nearly squeals. Nearly.

She does inhale abruptly, though.

God, she wasn't paying attention, was she?

"Need some help there?" A voice says smarmily. She knows who that voice belongs to.

"Killua."

-x-


	4. chapter three: of suspicious accidents

She considers herself an orphan, though she knows her parents are probably alive somewhere. Somewhere. She doesn't care. The day they left her was the day they died in her heart. The only two people she wants to see again are her little brothers. OC-based story. May be romance later.

-x-

 **A/N: Cliches everywhere. Sigh. (And Tsuki, stop using my account to review on my story. It makes me look like I'm desperate for reviews.)**

 **Disclaimer: Miku is mine. No one else.**

-x-

chapter three: of suspicious accidents

-x-

"Killua." Miku breathes.

"Miku." Killua responds, mimicking and mocking her tone of voice.

Hm. Well, she doesn't know whether to feel relieved or mortified as of yet.

"So? What are you waiting for?" Miku asks (a tad bit rudely), and gestures down to her bound legs (which are currently numb, but he doesn't need to know that). "You gonna help or what?"

Killua shrugs nonchalantly. "Ah, I don't know... should I?" he says blankly, but Miku just knows there's a shit-eating grin waiting to surface under there.

The orangette scowls at this. "Shut up, and help me out of this!" She struggles and squirms, trying to free her feet (to no avail), glaring at him all the while.

"Tch. Calm down, will you? Struggling isn't going to help." Killua crouches down (and Miku suddenly feels the urge to touch his hair, but just no), examining the vine-like tentacle thing. His fingernails sharpen to fine points, veins bulging. "Don't move. Or else you'll get cut."

Miku doesn't particularly care if she gets cut, she just wants to get out. Like, now. And those nails look cool. She secretly wonders what they'd look like if they were painted. They'd probably look totally badass.

Because seriously, pretty manicures on uber sharp fingernails? What girl doesn't want that?

And lucky for the both of them, Killua's assassin fingernail modification thing seems to do the trick. Miku's feet are successfully freed from the vines with very minimal pain. Miniscule beads of blood appear on the alabaster skin of her leg, and she quickly wipes it off with her sleeve.

Her nose wrinkles at the sight of reddish brown on the contrasting light blue cotton of her sleeve. Ew. That's gonna be annoying to wash out.

Killua smirks, seeing her chagrin, and doesn't seem to feel the least bit remorseful about drawing a little blood. "And now... you owe me." he declares, and pulls Miku up roughly. She doesn't mind the jostling too much, though.

But then she topples over. "What the hell...? My legs...!" Her legs were rendered immobile? Was it a poison? She's immune to those, though.

Did the vines disable her nerves somehow? That seems to be the most likely answer, but Miku doesn't really have a solution to that except to wait it out.

She ends up stumbling and leaning on Killua, nearly collapsing down to the ground, and she would have, had Killua not caught her.

Killua catches her in a very... awkward position. One hand is on her tummy (which she couldn't care less about), and the other is on her breast (which she DOES mind, thank you very much).

( _ohshitsheisnotwearingabra_ —)

He is blushing red (but his hand is still groping her!), and Miku isn't amused.

"Stop gawking, and _get_ _your_ _hand_ _off_ _my_ _chest_ , you perv." Miku growls menacingly.

Killua removes his hand, instead placing it on her shoulder, and props her up against a tree silently, a red blush standing out on his pale skin.

"So... You're a girl...?" For once, Killua is speechless.

"No shit, Sherlock." Miku scoffs, hugging her chest and giving him a dark look.

"..."

Miku's emerald orbs dart around her surroundings, analyzing and examining. "We're behind now." she starts to curse. "Damn. Sorry about that, Killua." Miku tries to kick her legs, but it is futile.

Killua sighs. "Can't be helped. C'mon. I'll carry you. But you seriously owe me after this."

Miku eyes him dubiously. "But do you know where to go?"

"..." Killua doesn't seem to want to admit it, but she know he doesn't.

It is her turn to sigh. "I'll lead you. Now help me on," Miku holds out her arms.

Guess she'll have to trace the examiner's Nen. Thank God it's prominent, else she'd have to put a lot of effort into it.

And there's a convenient trail of Nen aura the examiner left behind. Did he purposely do this, in the slight chance there'd be Nen-users who got distracted? Probably.

Well, whatever it is, she's damn thankful.

Killua helps her on her back, and he holds her legs while Miku wraps her arms around his neck.

"Y'know," he murmurs quietly. "You really do look like a girl. I wonder why no one noticed."

"Hell if I know." Miku says with a shrug of her shoulders. "People just don't think girls would take the Hunter Exam. They're naturally believe that males are stronger, and therefore are better inclined to take this Exam. If they see someone who looks androgynous, like me, they'll automatically assume that person's gender is male."

"That's sexist." Killua says. "But sort of true."

"Hey!" Miku smacks him on the shoulder. "Girls can too be strong!"

"Oy, calm down. I never said girls were weak. But a lot of them generally are. Excluding you." the silverette adds the last part, after sensing Miku's murderous intent.

"Che. Fine." Miku sniffs. "I believe you for now. Anyways, keep going this way." she points in the direction they are currently going in.

Killua narrows his eyes. "Speaking of which, how do you even know we're going the right way?" he asks suspiciously.

"Because," Miku replies. "Secret."

He doesn't question it further (but she knows he wants to), and Miku mentally sighs in relief. She isn't suited to explain Nen, and wasn't about to.

"Man, I'm hungry." Miku says loudly.

"Shut up, hag."

"What did you just call me?!" the girl on his back exclaims, affronted.

"An old hag. You certainly nag like one."

"That's you! You're the one with gray hairs! In fact, all your hair is! And I do not nag!"

"It's white!"

"Same difference!"

"Silver! And there is a difference!"

"Nah, I think you're just in denial."

"Be grateful to the one who's carrying you, baka. I could drop you at any time."

"But you won't." Miku says confidently.

"And why is that?"

"Because... uh..." Her previous confidence falters slightly. "I've got candy."

His ears perk up at the word. "What kind?"

Miku smirks smarmily. She knows Killua is the chocolate-lover, according to Kalluto. She's totally going to use (and abuse) this fact. "Chocolate."

His eyes grow wide, and white cat ears seem to sprout from his head, along with a tail. His expression is the epitome of catlike. "Really?"

"Yep. And they're Chocorobo-kuns."

"Gimme. I want some. Naow." Killua demands.

"Later. When we get to the finish."

He pouts. Miku thinks he's acting very Gon-ish.

They soon arrive at the finish, Gon and Kurapika arriving after them.

Killua inquires how Gon found the finish, and Gon replies that he tracked Leorio's cologne.

After a few dog comments, Miku spots Leorio with a swollen face against a tree.

She pops up next to him. "Dude, what happened?" she asks.

Leorio doesn't appear to remember, but Gon and Kurapika seem to. But they lie to him. Hm.

Whatever. The next phase is starting, and Miku can care less how Leorio got beaten up.

"Oh, yeah, Miku. Pay up." Killua holds out his hand. "I want compensation for carrying you."

"You're insufferable." Miku tells him as she receives a Chocorobo-kun from her bag and hands it to him. "Don't eat it too fast... now... oi oi, I just gave you that."

The Chocorobo-kun is immediately devoured by the silverette.

He gives her a smug smile.

Miku turns away with a "hmph."

The Second Phase examiners are a scantily clad young woman (who might as well be in her undergarments) and an extremely fat guy. No offense.

Their names are Menchi and Buhara, and they're Gourmet Hunters.

And they want the examinees to cook for the Second Phase.

Miku can't cook for shit.

Kami-sama save her.

The orangette looks down and starts mumbling profanities, and Killua nudges her none-too-gently with his elbow.

"Cap Gi— er, Boy. Snap out of it." Killua pokes Miku's cheek, and Miku looks up to stare at him.

"What was that for?!" she hisses at him.

Killua raises his hands up. "You were kind of out of it there. Look, they're done explaining. Did you even hear?"

"No! Because it doesn't matter! I'm doomed either way!" Miku laments dramatically.

"But you're a girl." he reasons. "You can't be that bad."

She shoots him an icy glower. "Did you just stereotype me?"

"You can't be that bad." he repeats, amending by eliminating the first part.

"I am that bad." Miku says. "Like, mass chaos bad. I blow stuff up, bad. I'm a hazard to people's health in the kitchen. I fail at the most basic stuff. I can't even make toast or boil an egg. My food might as well be poison."

"Oh. You are bad. Damn. Good thing I'm immune to poisons."

"Wasn't that what I just told you?!"

"Miku, I bet you'll do awesome!" Gon reassures.

"No, Gon, you don't get it. I might kill myself."

"Don't kill yourself." Killua tells Miku.

"I mean, without trying. By accident." Miku sighs in exasperation.

Kurapika pats Miku's head, and Miku turns to look at him in confusion. "You'll probably do just fine. Don't worry too much about it. I'm sure we all will. Even Leorio."

"Hey!" Leorio protests. "What do you mean, even me?!"

"You guys just don't get it..." Miku shakes her head. "Well, it's no use trying to explain it to you all. Let's just go get a pig."

She saunters to the forest, away from their little group or whatever. Miku knows she can't get too close. Being friends on the surface is fine (because connections are good), but anything deeper than that means trusting and Miku does not do trust.

The green-eyed girl sighs to herself. They're all untainted. On the good side. Even Killua is, kind of. He didn't assassinate by will. Miku did.

"My, my, what do we have here~? An unripe little fruit ️?" said a sultry (ew, she did not just think that) voice coming from none other than Hisoka.

Ugh. Just when Miku thought she caught a break. She sighs again. "Look, jester guy, could you not? I'm not in the mood for your... everything."

Miku believes that Hisoka will not kill her until she is stronger, because she apparently has potential. And he wants to "wait until the fruit becomes ripe" and all that bull. She's wary of him, but not scared shitless.

"Everything ️? But what's not to like about me~ ️?" The jester's tongue snakes out to lick his lips, and Miku shudders. If this guy isn't a pedophile, she doesn't know who is.

"Boi. Leave me alone." Miku scowls, and turns away. And hopes to God that he does not follow her.

"Aw, I was rejected~ ️... "

And it looks like the pigs they all are supposed to cook are carnivorous Great Stamps. Just great.

Miku sends a decent-sized rock hurtling towards the forehead of a pig, instantly killing it.

"Huh. Didn't think that would actually work..." she muses to herself as she hoists the pig above her head. "Mrf. Heavy." Miku complains as she carries it back to her station.

"Miku, you're back! Where'd you go?" Gon asks. "Oh, you got a pig too, ne?"

"Yup." Miku replies, wondering how to go about cooking this pig. She pushes it into the very large sink, and starts mutilating it.

Does Miss Gourmet Examiner have a specific dish in mind?

There's a bottle of bleach on the counter. Do people use bleach in cooking?

She dumps the bottle's contents on her mangled pig remains, but realizes some of her pig-bleach mixture is washing down the drain.

Miku grabs the bottle of drain cleaners, and dumps that down, too.

Her lungs and eyes and nose feel a little itchy now.

People around her are starting to drop dead. At least, she thinks they're dead.

"Hey, what's going on?" asks one of the examinees, inching further away from Miku's station as he seemingly chokes on air and keels over.

Miku runs over to check his pulse. "Oh no, he's dead... wonder how that happened..." she wonders. About six people have fallen around her already.

Miss Gourmet Examiner is shouting. "What's happening over there?!" she inquires loudly.

The orangette shrugs innocently. Realization soon dawns upon her. "Oh, whoopsies, sorry, Miss Examiner! I think I killed them by accident!" she rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Heh heh..."

"Miku, are you okay?" Gon calls. Such a sweetheart. So worried about her even after she's killed a few people, even if it was by accident.

"Don't come any closer, Gon!" she calls back. "Or you'll be dead too!"

"Eh? What'd ya do?" Killua asks curiously as he meanders closer.

"Uh..."

Killua peeks over her shoulder. "You made a poisonous gas?" he questions as he gestures to the empty bleach and drain cleaner bottles. "That drain cleaner contains acid, you know. And you mixed it with bleach."

"Yeah, didn't know that until after..." Miku laughs nervously.

"Oi!" Miku turns to look at the teal-haired examiner. "Number 111, you fail!"

"Eh?! But you didn't even try my food yet." she mumbles dejectedly.

"I don't have to try it to know it's lethal!" Menchi points an accusing finger. "And look at that! You even killed some of the examinees with your food, and they didn't even try it! Speaking of which, how are you not dead?"

Miku shrugs. "I'm awesome like that."

"Kami-sama... Everyone fails this test!"

"What?!"

-x-


End file.
